ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Nickelodeon would started as a studio before launching its own TV channel?/Possum Creek Stories
Possum Creek Stories is an American adult animated television comedy series created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon's late-night programming block NickAdult. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of 36 anthropomorphic animals, which include three redneck/hillbilly-stereotypical roommates Gator Gary, Bob Beagle, and Patrick Possum, in the fictional swamp city of Possum Creek. The series' popularity has made it a media franchise, as well as the highest rated series to ever air on any Viacom television network, and the most distributed property of MTV Networks. As of late 2017, the media franchise has generated $13 billion in merchandising revenue for Viacom. Many of the ideas for the series originated in an unpublished comic book series featuring most of the characters, which Hillenburg created in 1989. He began developing Possum Creek Stories into a television series in 1996 and turned to Tom Kenny, who had worked with him on Ren and Stimpy, to voice some of the characters. The series officially premiered on July 17, 1999. It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. A feature film, The Possum Creek Movie, was released in theaters on November 19, 2004, and a sequel was released on February 6, 2015. In 2018, the series began airing its twelfth season. The series also airs on Comedy Central, MTV and Paramount Network. The series has won a variety of awards, including six Annie Awards, eight Golden Reel Awards, four Emmy Awards, 15 People's Choice Awards, and two BAFTA Awards. Despite its widespread popularity, the series has been involved in several public controversies, including one centered on speculation over Bob Beagle's intended sexual orientation. A Broadway musical based on the series opened in 2017 to critical acclaim. On February 14, 2019, it was announced that a Possum Creek Stories spin-off is in development. Premise TBD Main characters * Gator Gary - a bossy foul-mouthed American alligator. He is voiced by Jeff Foxworthy. * Bob Beagle - a loud, fun-loving, goofy, idiotic, crazy, annoying and optimistic beer-loving beagle who is one of the roommates of Gator Gary. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * Patrick Possum - a idiotic and alcoholic possum who is one of the roommates of Gator Gary. He is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. * Walward Tucks - Gator Gary's short-tempered walrus neighbor who is frequently annoyed by Bob and Patrick. He believes himself to be a talented artist and musician, but nobody else recognizes his abilities. He plays the clarinet and often paints self-portraits in different styles, which he hangs up around his igloo house. Although he dislikes Bob and Patrick's childish nature, they are oblivious to his animosity and consider him a close friend. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. * Meowie - Gator Gary, Bob and Patrick's pet cat. * Mr. Eugene Krabs - a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where Bob and Walward work on. He is self-content, cunning, and obsessed with the value and essence of money. He lives in an giant anchor with his teenage daughter Pearl, who is a hippotamous. He dislikes spending money but will go to great lengths to make Pearl happy. He tends to worry more about his riches than about the needs of his employees. Having served in the navy, he loves sailing, whales, sea shanties and talking like a pirate. Other running jokes featuring him include being attacked by angry people who demand refunds, doing several illegal activities which he is frecuently arrested and an tragic origin story. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. * Sandy Cheeks - * Horace McHorce/Hero Horse - * TBD * The Mouse Family - ** ** ** ** ** ** * Hisser Hiss and Mrs. Puff - Hisser Hiss is an insane lizard who hisses like a snake, and frequently goes to driving school for get a license, so he can drive a car, and knows every answer to the oral exams he takes, but he always panics and crashes whenever he tries to drive a real car. Mrs. Puff is a paranoid, unlucky hippo who is Hisser Hiss' teacher at driving school. She is afraid of instructing Hisser Hiss due to his inability to drive a car without causing public damage. As a recurring gag, she gets frecuently arrested by the police, as she is responsible for every accident caused by Hisser Hiss while driving. They are voiced by Jess Harnell and Mary Jo Catlett, respectively. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sheldon Plankton - a small planktonic copepod and a self-proclaimed evil genius/criminal mastermind. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. He is the show's only non-animal character. He is also the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because he only sells inedible foods made from chum. As the villainous archenemy to Mr. Krabs, he constantly tries to steal the secret recipe for Mr. Krabs' popular Krabby Patty burgers, but is always unsuccessful (except temporaily in The Possum Creek Movie). Not only does he wishes to run Mr. Krabs out of business but he also wishes to take over the world, sometimes believing he can use the secret recipe to his world domination plans. The majority of his evil plans come from his intelligent yet sarcastic talking computer wife Karen, who is more competent and less conceited than him. Though he is considered the main antagonist of the series, he has been portrayed as a antihero on several occasions. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence. Production Development Early inspirations The early inspiration of the show had to come from Terrytoons' Deputy Dawg. Hillenburg watched the cartoon in reruns during the late 1980s. TBD Conception Initially, Deputy Dawg was intended to appear in the series. But the character was written out for unknown reasons. Assembling the crew Pitching Executive producers and showrunners Writing Voice actors Animation Music Broadcast Episodes Tenth anniversary Crossover special with Ren and Stimpy Reception Ratings and run-length achievements Critical reception Awards and accolades Legacy Criticism Controversies Declining quality Other media Home video Comic books Films Music Video games Shorts Theater Merchandise Footnotes